


my taste in music is your face

by Raven_Athena



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, F/M, Gen, It's not really talked about though, M/M, Mostly Eremin but the other ships are there, Teenagers, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Athena/pseuds/Raven_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone chills at the park, Armin paints his nails, and they're all really gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	my taste in music is your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skaiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaiaz/gifts).



> Sorry if it's reeeaally OOC.
> 
> I started writing this because of a prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com:
> 
> "Imagine Person A painting Person B’s fingernails on their dominant hand."
> 
> and somehow it turned into this big ol' jumble of words. 
> 
>  
> 
> The one grumbling about teenage punks is most definitely Levi, you can't convince me otherwise
> 
> Also Reiner and Bertholdt are kind of just  
> missing from this fic  
> I would like to say that there's a good reason why but honestly I just forgot about them until I was halfway through and by then I couldn't be bothered to rewrite it and include them

Eren watched lazily as Mikasa and Annie talked, looking stoic as ever although they were probably discussing a cat video or something. Similarly, all of his other friends were paired off or grouped together, messing around and talking about whatever nonsensical thing came to mind.

 

It was nice, all of them hanging out. They rarely managed to get all together at once, because they all have their own separate schedules and plans, and very seldom do they coincide. Occasionally it was because of a fight between them.

 

Today, though, it all worked out and they were flopped in a grassy area of the local park. Eren was especially enjoying the dirty looks this got them, and the offhand grumbles of "teenage punks" and "ruining everyone elses day, acting like they own the place". It amused him to no end.

 

Sasha, Connie and Ymir were fucking around on their skateboards, trying to look cool by doing stunts (but mostly falling on their asses, ruining any semblance of "cool" they may have had before).

 

Historia was sitting cross legged on a bench, sketching something into the notepad on her lap, looking up every now and then to smile at her girlfriend's ridiculous antics.

 

Mikasa and Annie, as mentioned before, were talking quietly to each other, sitting in the grass not far off from Historia, legs entwined.

 

And Jean-- _well_. Jean had Marco pushed against a tree and was all but dry humping him. Eren was half-convinced he was doing it purely to piss him off. He was tempted to call the cops and have them carted off for public indecency, but they probably wouldn't take too kindly to the lingering smell of pot surrounding him, either, so for now he would just stew in silence.

 

"Hey, Johnny boy, how about you and your boy toy get a fuckin' room? None of us wanna see that." Well, maybe not in _silence_ , per se.

 

"I dunno, I'm kind of enjoying the show." Sasha sent a vaguely disturbing leer in their direction. Connie bobbed his head.

 

"What do you know, the mood is now ruined. _Thank you_ , Jäger." Jean flounced back towards their group and sat primly in the grass, sending a venomous glare Eren's way. Marco wasn't quite as unbothered, and shuffled over a minute later with a meek "Sorry, guys."

 

Ymir snickered. "You're rumpled as fuck, now. And seeing as you guys do this all the time, the blush is a tad unnecessary. Nothing we haven't seen before." Marco floundered for a reply for a moment, before spotting something behind Eren and jumping at the distraction.

 

"ARMIN! HEY!"

 

Eren whipped his head around. Sure enough, Armin was ambling his way back from the snack run, arms laden with bags. Eren hopped up and jogged over.

 

"Here, let me help you carry some of this." Armin flashed him a grateful smile, unaware of what that smile did to his insides.

 

Eren had been half in love with Armin since they first became friends as kids, but he'd never really stopped and examined his feelings until recently. Now that he had, it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore as time passed. He had no clue if Armin returned the feelings, even if only a tiny bit. He tended to be fairly ignorant when it came to things like this. Several times in the past few months he'd almost said 'fuck it' and made a move, but something always prevented him.

 

"SNAAACKS!" Sasha ran over and grabbed Armin's bags, Connie close behind to grab Eren's. They dumped everything out of the store bags and spread it out, everyone gathering around to form a circle of sorts. They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Armin broke it by asking "Who do you think is the luckiest, out of the ten of us?"

 

Blink.

Blink.

Munch.

A chorus of "What?" and "Huh?".

 

"I mean," he shuffled around a bit. "A lot of us have had great things happen in our lives lately, and most of us are in happy relationships. So," He spread his hands out in a there-you-have-it way. "Which of us is the luckiest?"

 

Ymir snorted out a laugh. "I for one got _very_ lucky this morning." Everyone started laughing, and Historia shook her head.

 

"I should've known better than to try and ask _you guys_ a deep question." Armin rolled his eyes, the effect ruined by his waning but still there grin.

 

Jean looked around before piping up, "I think I'm the luckiest. I mean, even if nothing else was going right, I've got all of you, and I know that you're here no matter what." Jean flipped off Eren when he scrunched up his face.

 

"I agree," Historia said, smiling at each of them, and grabbing Ymir's hand. "I feel extremely lucky. We all have each others back and support each other, and that's an amazing thing. We're all lucky, or blessed, or whatever you want to call it, that we have this." Everyone aww'd, and Sasha and Connie clapped. Mikasa pulled her scarf closer.

 

"Hear, hear!"

 

"Hey, does anyone have nail polish with them? I feel like painting my nails. I haven't in a while."

 

Historia promptly fished around in her bag, pulling out various makeup tubes and even a few containers of paint before she found what she was looking for. "Ta-da! Here, Armin. How's this? It's the perfect blue, it matches your eyes."

 

"It's great, thank you." He twisted the top on started painting his right hand first, as it was easier. They all watched him for a moment, but quickly grew bored and returned to their earlier activities. (Aside from Jean and Marco. They, thankfully, stayed fairly chaste in their interactions.)

 

Eren nudged Armin slightly, careful not to mess up what he was doing. "What are you whistling? Is that Happy?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"You were whistling."

 

"Oh, was I? I didn't notice. It probably _was_ Happy. Marco was listening to it the other day while I took a nap and now I can't get it out of my head. Hey, would you...?" He gestured to the bottle of polish, and then his polish-free left hand. "Whenever I try it ends up a mess, my hand is too shaky."

 

Eren gave him an incredulous look. "And you think _I_ can do better?"

 

"Not really. I mostly want to see you try this, it could make for a very funny story later." He smirked.

 

Eren grabbed Armin's hand and laid it on his thigh. Armin had very nice hands. Delicate, with long slender fingers, but yet not at all feminine or petite at the same time. Eren brushed the polish on slowly, trying not to get it all over the place.

 

"Well. You're actually not half bad at this."

 

Eren finished up and sat back with a proud smile. "I didn't mess up!" He looked up to see Armin already staring at him, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

 

**_Nownownow._ **

 

He leaned towards Armin in a rush and kissed him, his eyes scrunched closed. Armin sat there in shock for a second before he kissed back and pulled him closer.

 

After a minute, Armin pulled away. "Wait, wait--I think I got nail polish in your hair, it wasn't dry!"

 

Eren raised his eyebrows and murmured, "I don't care," and kissed him again, Armin laughing into the kiss.

 

They were oblivious to the eight people that were now gawking at them.

 

"Fucking _finally_."

"OTP!"

"I can't believe it took them this long."

 

 

Marco glanced around and remarked in a put-upon, scandalized manner, "We are all _so gay._ "

 

"Hell yeah we are!" Ymir shouted, fist bumping Connie.


End file.
